


Harpoon

by trypophobicCanine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trypophobicCanine/pseuds/trypophobicCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harpoon, a serial killer, and no "i-love-you"s</p>
<p>really short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harpoon

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get over writer's block so i can continue Catching Quadrants  
> update: [better, edited version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/777514)

You gasped, blood gurgling in the back of your throat and you choked. You wanted so much to turn over and spit it all out but you couldn’t—you were speared to the ground, a long harpoon bolt shaft sticking out of your stomach.

Your attacker stood over you and nudged you with his foot. “Well, well, well. Looks like you can take a great deal of pain. Most faint from blood loss right about now.”

All you could do was glare at him. The pain was too much to utter any words, and you were afraid that if you opened your mouth the blood gushing from your mouth wouldn’t stop. He just met your gaze, not the least bit intimidated.

You tried to speak. “You’ll never win—“ you coughed, blood clogging your throat; your voice was scratchy. You gave up speech and just lay there, staring at the bolt in your stomach and you could feel splinters where you never thought you would feel them. It felt like your stomach was on fire, the prickly hot feeling was clouding your mind.

“I’ll never win? I don’t care if I win or lose. Sure, I’d preferably win, but my goal right now is to take down every one of you that made fun of me and humiliated me. You’re the start of a long, bloody trail. And I’m not sorry.” He turned to leave.

You found your voice again. “Eridan! I was your friend, why me? What about all those times we talked and the times we gave each other relationship advice, huh? What happened to us?” you half sat up to better see him.

He halted, but he didn’t turn around. “Because you’re holding me back. That’s all, Kar. It’s nothing personal. It’s just me.” And he disappeared into the shadows, leaving you to die.

You groaned, tears welling up in your eyes and making your vision swim. You cried, whispering that you were so sorry, so very sorry to the lonely air.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You suffered for hours, then passed out and finally died from blood loss, never knowing whether anyone was left alive or not.

**Author's Note:**

> i love to write death scenes and violence and pain.  
> and even though eridan is my favorite character, he makes mistakes. it's fun to play with his homicidal side.
> 
>  
> 
> please feel free to offer constrictive criticism


End file.
